


Magische Weihnachten

by BettySchmidt



Series: Lunadar [4]
Category: Das Erbe der Carringtons - Betty Schmidt, Lunadar
Genre: Canon - Book, Christmas, Deutsch | German, Fantasy, Gen, Hexen, Kurzgeschichte, Magic, Magie, Urban Fantasy, Weihnachten, Witches
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2852714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BettySchmidt/pseuds/BettySchmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarahs erstes Weihnachts-Fest seit ihrem Eintritt in die Welt des Übernatürlichen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magische Weihnachten

**Author's Note:**

> Vor ein paar Tagen kam mir eine Idee für eine kleine Weihnachts-Szene mit meiner Protagonistin Sarah. Also habe ich mich hingesetzt und sie geschrieben. Irgendwie wurde doch einiges anders als gedacht und es hat sich noch ein Charakter eingeschlichen, den ihr noch gar nicht kennt. :-)) Sarahs erstes Weihnachten, nachdem sie von der Welt des Übernatürlichen erfahren hat, spielt ungefähr ein halbes Jahr nach den Ereignissen aus Buch 1. Zwischen Teil 1 und Weihnachten wird noch eine Menge passieren. Das Ende der Weihnachtsgeschichte könnt ihr somit als kleinen Teaser auf das, was noch kommen wird, ansehen. :-) Ich hoffe, die Szene wird euch gefallen.

Ein aufgeregtes Quietschen, gefolgt von einem Aufschrei, ließ Sarah herumwirbeln. 

„Was?“, rief sie mit klopfendem Herzen.

Ein winziger Finger zeigte in Richtung Tisch. Sarah drehte sich um und sah gerade noch, wie etwas Buntes darunter verschwand. Kurz darauf schob sich ein Geschenk heraus, als wolle es hinter der langen Tischdecke hervorlugen. 

Ein erneutes Quietschen ertönte, bevor Milla die Hände vor ihren Mund hielt und anfing zu kichern. Ein Lächeln erschien auf Sarahs Gesicht, als sie das Mädchen beobachtete. Anscheinend gab es auch niedliche Carringtons. Sie schnappte sich ihre Nichte zweiten oder dritten Grades – sie hatte schon wieder vergessen, wie sie mit der Kleinen verwandt war – und setzte sie auf ihren Schoß. 

„Ist das böse Geschenk vor dir davongelaufen?“

Aus großen, grünen Augen sah das Mädchen sie an und nickte enttäuscht.

„Vielleicht hat es Angst und versteckt sich deshalb“, schlug sie vor. Oder es hat auch keine Lust auf gehässige Kommentare von nervigen Verwandten, schoss es Sarah durch den Kopf. Deshalb war sie in die Spielecke zu den Kindern geflüchtet. Hier wurde sie wenigstens nicht mit dummen Fragen gelöchert. Im Gegensatz zum Rest ihrer Familie schienen die jüngsten Carringtons sie in ihr Herz geschlossen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich weil sie am Morgen einen Schneemann mit ihnen gebaut hatte.

„Geschenke können doch keine Angst haben“, verkündete Tim, Millas älterer Bruder, und bedachte Sarah mit einem herablassenden Blick. Offensichtlich hatte sie es nicht geschafft, alle Kinder auf ihre Seite zu ziehen. „Und davonlaufen können sie schon gar nicht!“

„Ach nein?“ Alina setzte sich neben sie und deutete zum Tisch. Dort begann das Geschenk zu zucken. Dünne Beine schossen aus den Seiten und zappelten, bis sie lang genug waren, um auf dem Boden zu landen. Wackelig erhob sich das Geschenk. Zur gleichen Zeit formten sich Kulleraugen mit langen Wimpern auf der Vorderseite. Blinzelnd sahen diese sich um.

„Also für mich sieht es aus, als können Geschenke laufen. Oder zumindest dieses“, fügte Alina hinzu. Kaum hatte sie das letzte Wort ausgesprochen, begann es auch schon, sich in Bewegung zu setzen.

Begeistert beobachtete Sarah das Geschehen. Auch nach Monaten voller Magie und übernatürlicher Wesen kamen ihr Szenen wie diese noch unglaublich vor. Ob sie sich je an das Leben einer Hexe gewöhnen würde?

„Du hast es verzaubert!“, rief Tim, während Milla gluckste und klatschte.

Alina hielt sich einen Finger vor die Lippen und zwinkerte dem Jungen zu. Der verdrehte die Augen und lief davon.

„Spielverderber“, murmelte Alina und widmete sich Sarah. „Ich schwöre, vor ein paar Jahren war er noch richtig süß. Ich glaube, wir müssen aufpassen, dass Milla sich nicht auch zu einer typischen Carrington entwickelt.“

Wehmütig betrachtete Sarah die Vierjährige. Mit leuchtenden Augen krabbelte diese von ihrem Schoß und lief dem davonrennenden Geschenk nach. Sie hoffte, dass das Mädchen nie den Spaß am Leben verlieren würde.

„Gut, dass ich ihre Patentante bin. Da kann ich bei ihrer Erziehung mithelfen“, redete Alina weiter.

Sarah runzelte die Stirn, unsicher, ob gut die richtige Bezeichnung war. In Gedanken sah sie, wie ihre Cousine die Kleine zu unzähligen verbotenen Dingen ermutigte. Sie würde ein Auge auf die beiden haben müssen. Als sie Alina fragen wollte, was sie plante, hallte ein Schrei wie ein ungutes Omen durch das Schloss.

„Alina Carrington!“ 

Unwillkürlich zuckte Sarah zusammen, als sie erkannte, zu wem die Stimme gehörte. Hilda. Neben ihr begann Alina zu grinsen, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie mit sich hinter den riesigen Weihnachtsbaum.

„Was hast du angestellt?“, zischte Sarah, ein flaues Gefühl im Magen.

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee …“ Sarahs Blick ließ Alina verstummen.

„Wir verstecken uns hinter einem Baum, natürlich hast du was ausgeheckt.“

Scheinheilig zuckte Alina mit den Achseln, drehte sich um und schob einen Ast zur Seite. Sarah beugte sich vor und lugte über die Schulter ihrer Cousine. 

In der Mitte des Raumes hatte sich eine Menschenmenge gebildet.

„Wo ist sie?“, rief Hilda. 

Wenige Augenblicke später erhaschte Sarah einen ersten Blick auf ihre Tante. Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Auf ihrem Kopf prangten … Hörner? Und sie wuchsen! Innerhalb weniger Sekunden schossen sie in die Höhe und wurden größer, bis sie einem Geweih glichen. Mit offenem Mund starrte Sarah sie an.

Hildas Körper bebte, ihr Kopf wurde immer röter. Einen Moment lang überlegte Sarah, ob sie vor Wut platzen würde. Als ein lautes ‚Plopp’ ertönte, hielt sie die Luft an. Dann schlug sie sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihren Aufenthaltsort nicht zu verraten. Hildas Nase hatte sich in einen roten Knubbel verwandelt. 

„Rudolph!“, erklang eine begeisterte Stimme. So schnell sie ihre kleinen Füße trugen, lief Milla durch das Zimmer und umklammerte mit einem Arm Hildas Bein. Unter dem anderen zappelte das Geschenk. Weitere Kinder folgten. Plappernd umkreisten sie die ältere Carrington.

„… Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer …” Wie von selbst startete das Lied und wurde lauter.

Sarah konnte sich nicht länger beherrschen und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus. Ein paar andere fielen mit ein. Als Hildas Blick sie traf, verstummte sie jedoch. Neben ihr richtete Alina sich auf. Sarah sah zu ihr hoch und bemerkt, dass Alina schmunzelte. Wie schaffte sie es nur, sich von Hilda nicht einschüchtern zu lassen?

„Ich hab dich gewarnt. Du hättest die Finger von dem Eierpunsch lassen sollen. Stand ja drauf, dass er für Eleonora ist …“

Hildas Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Die Farbe ihres Kopfes kam der ihrer Nase gefährlich nahe. Sarah würde es nicht wundern, wenn ihr als Nächstes Qualm aus den Ohren käme.

„Vielleicht sollten wir von hier verschwinden“, schlug sie vor, als Hilda einen Schritt auf sie zu machte. Zum Glück kam sie nicht weit, da Milla sich an ihrem Bein festhielt.

Alina zögerte einen Moment, bevor sie nickte. „Ist wahrscheinlich besser. Uroma killt mich, wenn dem Tannenbaum was passiert.“ 

Darauf könnt ihr wetten. Die Worte hallten durch Sarahs Kopf, obwohl niemand gesprochen hatte. Eleonora benutzte ihre Telepathie. Obwohl sie nicht im Raum war, wusste sie offensichtlich, was vor sich ging.

Bring sie hier raus, Sarah. Ich kümmere mich um eure Tante. Und beeile dich.

Sarah musste nicht fragen, warum. Auch ohne selbst Gedankenlesen zu können, wusste sie, wie es in Hilda aussah. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck könnte kaum deutlicher sein. Sie stand auf, nahm Alinas Hand und konzentrierte sich. Auf das leichte Ziehen in ihrem Magen folgte ein kalter Windstoß.

„Was machst du denn?“, fragte Alina ungehalten. „Es ist doch schweinekalt hier draußen!“

„Bin ich etwa schuld, dass wir aus dem Schloss fliehen mussten?“, entgegnete Sarah und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Hätten wir nicht wenigstens unsere Jacken holen können? Wo sind wir überhaupt?“, wollte Alina wissen. Bibbernd sah sie sich um.

„Das Oz ist gleich um die Ecke“, verkündete Sarah und lief los. „Ich dachte, wir könnten auch früher hingehen.“

„Gute Idee, auf das Familien-Dinner kann ich sowieso verzichten.“

„Nicht nur du“, erwiderte Sarah. „Deshalb verzeihe ich dir deine Aktion auch.“

„Ach komm, du fandest es auch lustig!“

„Naja … vielleicht ein bisschen“, gab Sarah zu, dann blieb sie wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor ihr breitete sich das Oz aus. Diesmal sah es ganz anders aus. Goldene Engel schwebten vor der Eingangstür und ließen Glitzerstaub auf Gäste fallen. Bunte Lichter umrahmten die Fenster. Das Dach war voller Schnee. Aus dem Kamin schauten Beine in einer roten Hose heraus und strampelten wild. Sie wirkten echt, aber das konnte nicht sein … 

„Keine Angst, der Weihnachtsmann steckt nicht da oben fest“, versicherte Alina ihr. „Und das ist auch nicht sein Rentierschlitten neben dem Kamin.“

Sarah drehte sich zu ihr. „Natürlich nicht. Der Weihnachtsmann ist ein Mythos. Oder?“ Bei allem, was sich dieses Jahr als real herausgestellt hatte, würde Sarah nichts mehr wundern.

„Alina, Sarah!“, rief plötzlich eine Stimme und lenkte sie ab. „Was macht ihr denn hier draußen? Ohne Jacken!“

Sarah grinste, als ein bekanntes Gesicht vor ihr auftauchte. „Hey, Laura.“

„Seid ihr auch aus dem Schloss geflüchtet? Ich hab es nicht mehr ausgehalten!“, verkündete diese und strich sich ihre langen, schwarzen Haare hinters Ohr.

„Hat wieder jemand an deinem Kleidergeschmack herumgenörgelt?“, fragte Alina schmunzelnd.

„Fang bloß nicht damit an“, beschwerte Laura sich. „Lass uns lieber reingehen. Mir ist kalt.“ Sie rieb sich die Hände und zog ihren dunklen Mantel enger. Danach trat sie zwischen Sarah und Alina, hakte sich bei ihnen ein und steuerte auf den Eingang zu. „Schade, dass Lil und Cristan noch nicht da sind. Stellt euch vor, wir wären alle zusammen im Oz aufgetaucht! Aber wahrscheinlich ist es besser so. Womöglich bekäme noch jemand einen Herzinfarkt.“

„Da hast du wohl recht“, sagte Alina lachend. 

„Ihr übertreibt maßlos“, protestierte Sarah. 

„Hast du dich mal umgesehen?“, fragte Laura und deutete auf die Leute um sie herum.

Sarah folgte ihrer Geste und musste unwillkürlich schlucken. Unzählige Augenpaare waren auf sie gerichtet. Die meisten starrten sie stumm an, einige tuschelten leise.

„Morgen weiß es sicher die ganze Stadt. Der Vorfall mit Hilda wird vergessen sein. Das ganze Schloss wird nur noch davon sprechen, dass wir uns mit einer Sinclair verbrüdert haben. Vielleicht solltest du dir das noch mal überlegen, Sarah. Wenn du dachtest, unsere Familie hat sich bisher daneben benommen, das war nichts gegen das, was du ab morgen zu hören bekommst, wenn du jetzt nicht abhaust“, warnte Alina sie.

Sarah lehnte sich vor und sah von ihrer Cousine zu Laura Sinclair, die sie zwar noch nicht lange kannte, die ihr aber weit mehr ans Herz gewachsen war als die meisten ihrer Familienangehörigen.

„Dann sollten wir es richtig krachen lassen. Damit es auch was zu berichten gibt“, beschloss sie und freute sich schon darauf, zur Abwechslung mal durch etwas, das sie wirklich getan hatte, zum Gesprächsthema Nummer eins zu werden.

„Gute Entscheidung“, sagte Laura. „Und jetzt zeigen wir dir, wie man Weihnachten im Oz feiert.“

**Author's Note:**

> Charakter Gemälde und Banner Hintergrund von [Lila Cattis](http://lilacattis.deviantart.com/). Texturen und Bilder von [Graphicstock](http://www.graphicstock.com/).


End file.
